ice cream
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Ice cream is a frozen food, typically eaten as a snack or dessert, usually made from dairy products, such as milk and cream, and often combined with fruits or other ingredients and flavours.


" _Never thought I'd step foot in a place like this again._ " Kennex commented, mostly to himself, as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the rude positioning of the suns rays. The intricate detail given to restore an old fashioned ice cream parlour was commendable and it was just one of a few projects the over seeing government had budgeted for reforming, vintage amusements for the nostalgic working class. It was also seen as a desperate bid to restore some public faith and moral within the Old Town.

" _By the sounds of things, following today I believe your assumption may just be right. Despite officials attempts, they're still struggling to diminish crime ratings and resolve poverty levels within the vicinity._ "

Noting the blue calligraphy lighting the side of his companions face, John rolled his eyes before abruptly pushing open the patrol car door. " _Come on let's get some ice cream_ "

" _You are aware that I don't eat._ "

" _Perfect. I'm buying. Let's roll_ "

– / * \ –

The bright colours and nauseating out dated tunes were enough to challenge anyone's real desire for such a rare frozen desert; whilst the buffering of the love seat booths carried its own personal comfort. The authentic designed menus were a nice added touch, the waitresses however … quirking a brow John caught his partner's tell-tale blank expression from across the table.

" _Sir_?"

" _Just the two scoops of chocolate and two coffees, thanks._ "

" _Coming right up 'suga'_ "

Handing the menu back with a forced smile John watched the slight wiggle in the young woman's walk before slowly settled back into his seat, raising a pointed finger in response to the others unspoken comment. It no longer took a mind reader to assess just what the other was attempting to conduct. " _Unless you are formally given /written/ permission, you are banned from freelance medicals. I don't want you scanning my blood pressure, my balls or another part of my anatomy without my prior consent. So I suggest that you sit quietly, keeping your hands or whatever to yourself_."

" _Just why two cups of coffee, John?_ "

" _What?_ " the detective briefly looked over his shoulder before answering " _Because they don't take kindly to MX's inhospitable nature, besides Maldonado wanted us to try and stay off grid so for now we need to make you appear as human as possible."_

The service the place provided was much like he expected, prompt and served with an overly characteristic smile. The silence sitting between the two hadn't been long lived when steaming mugs of coffee where placed in front of them followed by a small bowl of chocolate ice-cream. After exchanging pleasantries John eagerly reached for his spoon circling it around the inside of the dish and around the pudding, scooping just enough to fill the tip. " _My father used to bring me to places like this, back before they closed most things down because poverty was becoming a growing choice in life_."

In reflect to the conversations that had previously past between him and the detective, Dorian was somewhat taken back with the random and unexpected admission. Back at the lab Rudy was often sharing unrelated stories and sometimes inappropriate stories about himself but never John, he often voiced that he saw it a sign of weakness and an opportunity for others to ask further questions. I mean who would want that? " _With your fathers reputation I can see it being hard him to 'luxuriate'_ "

" _No matter how well behaved while keeping out from the others feet, the force deemed me a liability. I mean I can understand their rulings now but back then, I just wanted time to see my ol' man. So we used to come to places like these. A rare treat by today's standards, well any standards._ "

The DRN looked on as the conversation died, glancing away as John savoured the melting chocolate substance. The waitresses had moved on serving couples with small children, there cheery voices and upbeat excitement adding an atmosphere to the place.

" _Here, I know you don't 'eat' but try some,_ _for me_." Pushing the bowl towards the centre of the table John moved to interlace his fingers around the cooling coffee cup, his eyes showing a hint of encouragement as his glance switched between Dorian and the offering. " _Just don't use your finger – small kids._ "


End file.
